Orchestra of a Soul
by Aisuko Lyrical
Summary: This is the day right? The day a monster will be gone from this world...The day I die...I won't be able to hurt anyone if I die...I-I want that... But of course my mind switches to Maribel...Maribel I am so so sorry, I know you didn't want me to do this, I know but...I can't live with myself like this...I kill Mama...I killed Papa...I killed...S-sis...I can't...live with myself...


Orchestra of a Soul  
This is the day right? The day a monster will be gone from this world...The day I die...I won't be able to hurt anyone if I die...I-I want that...

But of course my mind switches to Maribel...Maribel I am so so sorry, I know you didn't want me to do this, I know but...I can't live with myself like this...I kill Mama...I killed Papa...I killed...S-sis...I can't...live with myself...I am a monster...A horrible horrible m-monster...

I slowly walk in my light blue kimono...(the kimono that Maribel liked so much...haha I'm so stupid, dying in this...) to the foot of my one place that makes me peaceful, Saigyou Ayakashi not fitting for a monster I know...but...I want to die here where I am at peace...

I finally am there at the tree, the pink and white petals on the tree Cherry Blossoms in full bloom...it's so beautiful so beautiful...not a place for my monster's soul...

But nevertheless this is my one wish other then death... I lye at the base of the tree, I would make this death slow...I would make this last...as punishment for my sins...

I take my knife a small knife...I touched it to my right wrist pressed and slashed I bit back a scream of pain, tears falling down my face, C-could I still do it? Blood spattered my kimono, staining it crimson. Y-yes I could I had too... But I can't lose focus... I have to do it now..with slightly shaky hands I pressed the knife to my skin and dragged it down...So much pain...I after a while I started to black out...so...nice...like...sleep...

I silently watched as she killed herself, Why did I orchestrate this...? A selfish desire to be with her forever, or was it a wish of eternal happiness for her? I truly do not know, but I am the conductor of this orchestra of sadness.

I walk to her and rest her head on my lap. I stay there until she dies, after she does I close my eyes and lightly brush my lips against her forehead a light kiss.

After that I gap to the Hakurei shrine, to find the one girl who can seal Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's soul. The Haukrei shrine maiden.

She is very suspicious, but does it anyway once we're done the Saigyou Ayakashi looks lifeless. I bury Yuyuko's body and I call fourth her soul, to live as a ghost. and she appears she's paler then normal even her hair, but she still is the same and so beautiful, girl with now cherry hair and before sweet maroon eyes hidden by eyelids. A white light flashes around Yuyuko, and quickly dies down.

The Cherry blossoms on the tree start falling like pink and white snow around Yuyuko. The wood grows darker, as if it aged a thousand years. The sight makes my eyes water and voice catch. Please...please let that not be the omen of Gensokyo...

"Her Memories have been sealed. It shall not ever break, unless the Saigyou Ayakashi is released, I can't do anything about that." She turns away about to fly away.

"Thank you." I say, so quietly it's almost a whisper and she pauses. "That was actually heartfelt, huh, Who was she to you?"  
"A friend." I can see she doesn't believe me but let's it go, with only one more sentence.

"You're crying Yukari stop it for when she wakes up." And then she flies off I stand there for a while, tears falling down my face, Wanting to stop this madness, when did I start caring about a person more then...Never mind, since her, now. I then wipe away my tears. I gather my emotions like a fisherman having a particularly large fish on his line, and wake her.

She yawns rises and finally speaks opening her eyes(Still a soft maroon brown that melts my heart.) "Oh my I seem to have a headache, and I can't seem to remember anything." She speaks in that same light soft voice...No! This is not the time for getting caught up in her! So it worked, good. She finally notices me a smile spreading across her lips. "Why hello there. Who might you be?" she inquires at me, I try to keep my voice level as possible, and barely succeeding. "Mari-" No not Maribel...She is not the same so neither are you. She is a Youkai now. That means you must not use 'Maribel Hearn' "Yukari Yakumo, Youkai of borders, at your service. Do you remember your name?"


End file.
